Wrzeniec
'''Wrzeniec', dawniej znany jako Parzypluj (ang. Scauldron) — smok morski, przedstawiciel wodnej klasy. Można go wytresować w grze Rise of Berk oraz School of Dragons. Wygląd Łuski wrzeńca posiadają zielonkawy kolor, co prawdopodobnie ułatwia mu maskowanie się pod wodą. Smok ten jest gigantyczny, rozmiarami niekiedy dorównuje płetwalowi błękitnemu. Potrafi poruszać się po ziemi dzięki krótkim, lecz silnym łapom, jednak zbyt długie przebywanie smoka na powierzchni powoduje, że jego skóra wysycha , co w efekcie może spowodować śmierć. Skrzydła smoka są stosunkowo niewielkie, jednak wystarczająco duże i silne, by unieść Wrzeńca w powietrze. Na końcówce ogona znajduje się wachlarz, który podczas lotu nadaje kierunek, a w wodzie działa jako napęd i ster. Kształt ciała Wrzeńca jest dość nietypowy. Tułów jest wąski, jednak jego tylna część przypomina obły odwłok i zwiększa swoją objętość wraz ze wzrostem ilości wody, jaką może połknąć smok. Podobnie jest w przypadku długiego, spłaszczonego bocznie, wąskiego łba, przypominającego dziób pelikana - kiedy smok gromadzi wodę jego "podgardle" rozszerza się. Smok posiada bardzo długą, wąską szyję. Na czubku pyska znajduje się wąski, podłużny róg, zakręcony do dołu. Oczy są małe, umieszczone w przedniej części głowy, nozdrza dość małe, rozszerzające się. Zęby są krótkie, lecz ostre i służą do chwytania wszelkiego rodzaju morskich stworzeń. Siedlisko Wrzeńca, w związku z tym, że jest smokiem wodnym, można zazwyczaj znaleźć w morzu, ale może przebywać także i na lądzie, jeżeli posiada wodę do picia. Bez niej mógłby się odwodnić, co może skończyć się śmiercią smoka. Wrzeńce posiadają również swoją własną wyspę, zlokalizowaną niedaleko od Berk. Dieta Wrzeniec uwielbia zjadać wszelkie rodzaje ryb i stworzeń morskich. Żywi się także niebieskimi oleandrami, zabójczymi dla innych smoków. Podobno ich ofiarą mogą padać także Sliquifiery, gdyż są podobne do ryb. Zachowanie i tresura Wrzeniec jest wielce agresywnym smokiem, którego trudno ujarzmić, ale też i sentymentalnym. Nie wiadomo, jak poprawnie wytresować Wrzeńca. Najlepszym sposobem, by zdobyć jego zaufanie, jest pokrycie się wodą, gdyż Wrzeńce kochają wszystko, co związane jest z ich naturalnym środowiskiem. Można też nasmarować się olejem po rybach (np. włosy, jak zrobiła Szpadka). Moce i umiejętności Główną umiejętnością Wrzeńca jest plucie wrzącą wodą, skąd pochodzi nazwa gatunku. Woda ta jest podgrzewana w brzuchu smoka, który jest bardzo pojemny, podobnie jak worek pod paszczą (niczym u pelikana). Według Smoczego Podręcznika, gorąca woda jest w stanie oderwać skórę i mięso od kości. Jego jad jest bardzo trujący dla ludzi. Jeżeli będzie się miało kontakt fizyczny z jadem, po jednym dniu poniesie się śmierć, ale dla smoków może być właściwością leczniczą, neutralizującą efekty smoczego kwiatu. Co więcej, Wrzeniec to jedyny smok, który żywi się niebieskimi oleandrami bez konsekwencji. Słabości *przebywanie na lądzie - powoduje wysuszanie się skóry Wrzeńca, a po zbyt długim czasie smok może umrzeć *Smoczymiętka *hałas, np. uderzanie młotem o tarczę *drapanie po szyi *Węgorze *Smoczy korzeń *kontrola Oszołomostracha (lub innego Alfy) *wrzask Krzykozgona *śpiew Śmiercipieśnia Jajo [[Plik:Scauldron-egg.jpg|thumb|136px|w grze Rise of Berk]] Jaja smoka przedstawione zostało w grze Rise of Berk, a później także w School of Dragons. Obie koncepcje niewiele się różnią. W Rise of Berk jajo ma owalny kształt i turkusową barwę skorupy. Od góry pokrywa je coś, co przypomina gęstą, rozlewającą się ciecz. W School of Dragons jajo wygląda niemal identycznie, jednak jest pozbawione tego ozdobnego elementu. Historia Wrzeniec jest po raz pierwszy wspomniany w filmie, gdy Śledzik zaczyna opowiadać o smokach ze smoczego podręcznika. Jest również ukazana jego ilustracja, kiedy Czkawka przegląda księgę. W Book of Dragons przedstawiciel wodnej klasy, Wrzeniec, jest jednym z dwóch smoków zamieszkujących głębiny oceanu. Statek Borka Wielkiego zostaje, dosłownie, zjedzony przez smoka. Wrzeniec pojawia się także w odcinku serialu pod tytułem Smoczy kwiat, kiedy wszystkie smoki na wyspie dopada tajemnicza choroba. Kiedy okazuje się, że wywołują ją niebieskie oleandry, zwane smoczymi kwiatami, na podstawie informacji ze smoczego podręcznika, Czkawka postanawia odnaleźć i zdobyć jad Wrzeńca, który miał wyleczyć ową chorobę. Kiedy smokom podano lek sporządzony z jadu wodnego smoka, wszystkie wyzdrowiały. W odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną (część 2), Albrecht Perfidny posiada Wrzeńca jako jednego z więzionych smoków. W odcinku Uwolnić Wrzeńka, Czkawka, Śledzik i bliźniacy znaleźli Wrzeńca na Wyspie Zmiennoskrzydłych. Jego skrzydła były przymocowane do ziemi przez głazy, przez co nie mógł się poruszać i zdobyć wody, tak więc jego skóra wyschła. Jednak Szpadka zaprzyjaźniła się ze smokiem i pomogła mu przez podarowanie włosów, aby przymocować kłodę na usztywnienie złamanego skrzydła smoka. W końcu smok powrócił do oceanu. W odcinku 3 sezonu serialu pod tytułem Big Man on Berk Wrzeniec pożera ryby z łowisk Berk. Jeźdźcy chcą go odstraszyć, jednak akcja kończy się niepowodzeniem. Potem Śledzik, który pod wpływem hipnozy zmienia się w wielkiego wojownika próbuje pokonać tego smoka. W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies Wrzeniec jest ósmym (lub siódmym) smokiem do wytresowania. Rezyduje w Wielkim Oceanie Zachodnim, a podczas tresury należy zwabić go rybą. Następnie, na znak szacunku do niego, należy napełnić swój hełm wodą. ''School of Dragons'' ''Rise of Berk Ciekawostki *W filmie nazwę tego smoka przetłumaczono jako Parzypluj, zaś w serialu występuje nazwa Wrzeniec. *W krótkometrażówce ,,Księga Smoków" Wrzeniec nazywa się 'Bębniak'. *W przeciwieństwie do Gromogrzmota, Wrzeniec nie może przebywać poza wodą zbyt długo, gdyż jego ciało wysycha, czego objawem jest zmiana barwy na szarą. Gdy zbyt długo przebywa na lądzie, prawdopodobnie umiera. *Jad tego smoka, to jedyne lekarstwo na smoczą chorobę, wywoływaną przez niebieskie oleandry. *Chociaż smok, przebywając zbyt długo poza wodą, staje się coraz słabszy, to jednak w grze ''Wild Skies może latać bardzo długo, nie mając styczności z wodą. *Wielkość Wrzeńca to kwestia problematyczna. Według wspomnień Pyskacza dotyczących Borka Wielkiego, smok ten był nieco większy od łodzi, według serialu jest długi, jednak nie tak ogromny, jak płetwal błękitny, zaś według oficjalnych grafik dotyczących Jak wytresować smoka 2, jest niewiele większy od człowieka. *W oryginalnej wersji językowej, pierwszy człon nazwy smoka (ang. scauld ''- wrzeć) wziął się od wrzącej wody, zaś drugi (ang. ''cauldron - kocioł) od przypominającego kształtem kociołek brzucha smoka. *Gatunek znany z filmów prawdopodobnie bazowano na powieściowym gatunku Wodny Smok. *Szpadce, jak na razie jako jedynej, udało się oswoić i wytresować Wrzeńca. Zobacz też en::Scauldron es::Caldero ru::Кипятильник Kategoria:Wodna klasa Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Wrzeńce